Electrical signal-type distribution cables or wires are used to deliver data transmission services, such as those for telecommunications, cable television and internet, to commercial and residential buildings. These distribution systems are located outside of the buildings and do not directly enter the structures. Rather, the buildings include an internally wired system to distribute the electrical signal or transmission throughout the structure. Thus, there generally is an interconnection between the distribution system bringing the service to the buildings and the internal wiring which transmits the service into and throughout the buildings. Often, this interconnection is outside of the building and, therefore, is exposed to the elements, such as rain, snow, and other forms of moisture and foreign debris.
Likewise, electrical signal-type cables or wires are used to distribute services throughout the interior of commercial and residential buildings. These internal wiring systems often involve interconnections between lengths of cable and other components using electrical connectors, such as splices or splitters, as well as other similar hardware. In some cases, the interconnections may be exposed to high levels of moisture, such as high levels of humidity in buildings located in humid climates or in a basement of a building, and/or foreign debris, such as high levels of dust which may be present in a workshop or similar location. Therefore, under certain circumstances the internal wiring of a building also may be exposed to conditions that would benefit from an environmentally sealed connection.
When the interconnection between the ends of two cables, such as coaxial cable from a service distribution system and a coaxial cable running through the interior of a structure, is located on the outside of the structure or in certain areas within a structure, moisture or other foreign debris, such as dirt or dust, can migrate into the connection and the interior of the cables through the cable connection at an electrical connector, such as an F-connector. The migration of moisture and other debris into the connection and/or the interior of the cables is found to interfere with the integrity of the signal. This interference results from a deterioration of the cable and connector component and the electrical contact between such components.
Prior art electrical connectors have attempted to prevent the migration of moisture and other debris into the connection and the interior of the cables by mounting an o-ring at the ends of the threads of the connector (i.e., against the hexagonal flange of the connector), such that the end connector was intended to form a seal by pressing the o-ring against the flange when it was tightened onto the electrical connector. However, due to manufacturing variations of both the electrical connectors and the end connectors of the electrical cables and wires, the end connector often “bottoms out” before coming into contact with the o-ring or before pressing the o-ring sufficiently against the flange to form an effective seal. Thus, the end connector could not be tightened onto the electrical connector a distance sufficient to use the o-ring to form an environmental seal. In such cases, therefore, the connection between the end connectors of the cables or wires and the electrical connectors was not environmentally sealed and moisture and other debris was free to migrate into the interior of the connection and of the cables or wires, and the interference discussed above was not prevented.